


I'm Claustrophobic

by MessedUpMessages



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, class drabbles, idk what this is, little bit of langst, something i did in 20 minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 00:16:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15897033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MessedUpMessages/pseuds/MessedUpMessages
Summary: lance reminisces while keith is in pain. literally.





	I'm Claustrophobic

**Author's Note:**

> im not really sure why i do things like this. anyway, i saw some fanart and i was like, ima write a fic based really losely on this random piece of art.  
> cuz thats how i roll.

Neither of them were in any real danger. Keith had merely tripped while running to his lion, landing hard on his left hand. luckily, he didn't have to fight anyone with his bayard after that, because his wrist was shot. Nevertheless, the princess told lance to take him to healing pod, claiming that a ‘malfunctioning limb’ was a ‘liability’.   
Keith hated the damn things, and told lance so too.  
“They make my skin itch” he complained. “And i'm always cold when i come out.”  
“Thats cause youre being put into cryosleep ninny; come on, it heals, not hurts.”  
Keith refused, balking when they came to the door. “I'm claustrophobic.”   
Lance sighed and rolled his eyes. “I know that's bullshit, but i'll let it slide this once.”  
“You really don't have a choice,” keith snorted. “You couldn't force me in anyway.”  
“Uh, i could totally take you. But if you really don't want to go in, i can just wrap your wrist.”  
“You know first aid?” keith said sceptically while lance found some more, well, normal medical supplies.   
“Hell yeah. I have a ton of siblings. We used to- we sprain stuff all the time.”  
Only someone close to lance would have realized the discrepancy in his words, how his tone faltered into the present tense like a car changing gears.  
Keith noticed.  
“What’s wrong?”  
Lance motioned for keith to sit on the steps. “Nothing. Gimme your arm. I need to take off that piece of armor.”  
Keith proffered his forearm obediently, but didn't drop the subject. “Is it because you miss your family?”  
Lance sighed again, heavier, with no joking exasperation. He sat down next to keith, dropping the piece of armor with a pitiful clatter. Keith thought about picking it up, but decided to wat. Right now lance needed someone to listen to.  
“Yes it's because i miss them. I haven’t seen human medical supplies like that since when i had to brace my sisters wrist before i left for the garrison. She had fallen off her dirtbike. It's such a mundane, ordinary, stupid thing to have a reaction to i guess. I just saw it and thought, who’s taking care of them now? My parents, obviously, but it was my thing. It made me feel like i was necessary, helpful, fixing the world one injury at a time.”   
“But you are.” keith insisted softly. “We’re fighting the galra.”  
“But there’s too many of them. Sometimes it feels like for every step forwards we take one step backwards.”  
Keith was quiet for a moment. “All you can do is keep trying.” he said finally. “If you fail, it's because you need to try again.”  
Lance chuckled, folding his hands in his lap. “That's really inspirational keith.totally not depressing. But i guess....you're right.”  
“Obviously, i'm right about everything.”  
They were quiet for a moment again, keith ignoring the throbbing pain in his swollen wrist in favor of lances mental wellbeing.  
The blue paladin heaved a longsuffering groan. “Anyway, i should probably stop offloading my problems on you and wrap your wrist.”  
Keith shrugged, overriding his bodies instinct to ask for immediate aid. “I don't mind. You can talk to me whenever you need to.”  
Lance looked at keith, as if to ensure his sincerity. “Thank you. Now give me your hand again before it falls off.” keith obeyed, allowing lance to tightly bind the gauze over his thumb and wrist, tying it off with delicate precision. He tried to ignore the shivers that the glacing touches sparked. When he finished, lance didn't let go of keiths hand, holding it cupped between his own. There was a long second of stillness, eyes locked. Hesitantly, watching keith through his lashes, lance raised keith's hand to his lips and pressed a kiss to his knuckles. Keith felt his lungs expand rapidly, his heart pounding out of his chest.  
“Lance…” he breathed, but the boy had already dropped keith's hand and fled, casting an anguished look over his shoulder, leaving behind a very, very confused keith, who had no idea how to deal with what had just happened.


End file.
